Draco no es Remus
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Sirius tiene un momento de reflexión acerca de las diferencias entre Draco y Remus, sólo para descubrir que ninguna le importa en lo absoluto. Sirico.


Draco no es Remus

**Draco no es Remus**

**Resumen: **_Sirius tiene un momento de reflexión acerca de las diferencias entre Draco y Remus, sólo para descubrir que ninguna le importa en lo absoluto. Sirico._

_Nota de la autora: Esta historia se creó cuando pensé que ya estaba cabreada con que me vinieran con que el "Sirius/Remus es canon" y que Sirius pertenece únicamente al lobo. Respeto sus preferencias, pero evidentemente no las comparto y el pseudo-fic fue el resultado. Sirius/Remus puede ser una pareja linda, pero, en lo personal, hablando por mí misma, ya me tiene harta y no aguantaré otro reclamo parecido._

Si no les gusta la pareja, bien, ¿quién los obliga a leerme? Hay cientos de Sirius/Remus mejor escritos que esto que pueden complacerlos. Oficialmente estoy divorciada de la pareja, quedan advertidos.

Mientras Sirius observaba a los hijos inquietos de su ahijado agarrando de la mano al rubio para arrastrarlo a jugar con él al Quidditch, su mente evocó de repente la expresión serena y amable de Remus al ser atosigado por alumnos de primer año que, tímidos, le pedían ayuda con sus tareas. La mayoría eran hijos de muggles, por lo que hasta era esperable que no entendieran de magia en un día, pero otros venían de antiguas familias mágicas y Sirius sabía que la incapacidad de comprensión no tenía nada que ver con esas peticiones, al menos no con la mayoría. Lo hacían para escuchar a él hablarles suavemente para explicarles un concepto, para recibir una de sus sonrisas complacidas al ver su progreso y sentirse bien consigo mismos. En esa joven edad los niños magos suelen sentirse inseguros de todo y con razón, y el remedio más simple era tomar a Remus como profesor.

Los niños veían en ellos imágenes de respeto y sabiduría, y ninguno de sus años tenía ni el interés ni la paciencia para dirigirles una segunda mirada. Excepto Remus, pues todos los demás preferían vivir su adolescencia tan estúpidamente que se dirán idiotas en el futuro, sonriendo con nostalgia. Quizá reprochando a sus hijos para no ser como ellos. Y éstos no les harían el menor caso, porque ellos nunca se lo hicieron a sus padres. Probablemente Remus pudiera ser el único que les llamara la atención, o eso era lo que pensaba Sirius. El castaño tenía esa habilidad casi sobrenatural de agradar a todo el mundo, incluso si uno, por algún motivo inexplicable para él, lo odiara, era imposible guardarle rencor.

Pero Draco era completamente otra historia. El rubio no sonreía con los niños, realizaba muecas de fastidio, sin ocultar en lo más mínimo su desagrado por coger esas manitas que Merlín sabrá dónde habrán estado hurgando. Nunca hablaba con paciencia con ellos, sino con resignación, para no desagradar pero sin poner mucho esfuerzo por agradar de verdad. Poco le interesaba explicarles cosas de la magia, aunque éstos eran demasiado jóvenes aún para preguntarle. Seguramente, cuando crecieran, tampoco le importaría. Era un adulto, no tenía que perder su tiempo en niñerías. Y de todos modos, rara vez perdía tiempo en algo que no fuera él o su persona.

Cuando su nariz estaba congestionada, Remus le conseguía pociones para calmar la gripe, reprochándole como lo hace con lo niños el haber salido afuera con semejante lluvia y sin paraguas. Y él sólo reía con la mano en la boca cuando le respondía, su voz ahogada "era divertido", acompañando sus palabras con un bien aprendido berrinche en su cara.

Draco no era tan sutil. Si estornudaba se apresuraba a acudirlo, si sentía el vomito cerca prácticamente lo llevaba a rastras hacia el baño. No le reía sus intentos de gracia, y continuamente lo miraba con severa reprobación sin decir nada, sólo gruñendo. Luego le oía decir que no debería hacer todas esas cosas por él, sino que debería dejarlo tosiendo a gusto a ver qué tanto le agradaban las consecuencias de dormir destapado aún con la ventana abierta y en pleno invierno. Pero, no obstante, nunca faltaba la poción para la irritación de garganta sobre la mesa de luz al lado de la cama, ni la espantosa sopa de quién sabe qué en su regazo, mientras estaba tendido en su lecho y con la bandeja dándole calor en las piernas.

Remus lo buscaba de los pub aún a altas horas de las noches, preguntando casi desesperado si se hallaba bien. En dos ocasiones se había visto en esa clase de situaciones y en ambas su reacción había sido similar, preocupación extremada surcando su rostro (una vez de adolescente y otra de hombre con veinte años) y cierto enojo por la insensatez cometida.

Un día de esos se dejó emborrachar en una taberna (nunca recordaba si había sido Cabeza de Puerco, Las Tres Escobas o el Caldero Chorreante) sólo para que el dueño (o la voluptuosa Madamme Rosmerta, quizá) llamara al número que él había garabateado en una servilleta, con el único propósito de ver la reacción de Draco. No sabía si había vomitado esa noche o no, si había salido del sitio indefinible por propia voluntad o lo cargaron, pero sí sabía que el rubio primero lo había recorrido con la mirada, asegurándose de que tenía el cuerpo completo, y luego lo acompañó hacia una chimenea y que al volver a su casa lo había reprendido casi histérico.

_"¿No podías haberte emborrachado a una hora más decente? ¡Son las_ (una hora de la madrugada que la bruma de la resaca le había borrado), _por Merlín!"_

A la mañana siguiente se había despertado con martillos en lugar de neuronas, y Draco a su lado, ofreciéndole la poción que había preparado, sin disculparse por haber tomado ingredientes ajenos como Remus habría hecho, sino ordenándole con la mirada que se la bebiera de una puta vez. Y sabía que le había obedecido, sin importarle esos detalles, no tan ofuscado como para no agradecer el alivio que sintió en su cabeza.

Era consciente de que Draco le dirigía miradas de suplica, regándole porque lo sacara de ahí, mientras los dos niños morenos tiraban de sus muñecas. Sirius sonrió simplemente y se encogió de hombros, simulando que se vengaba por alguna prepotencia suya, aunque no se le vino ninguna a la mente aunque trató por medio segundo.

Para qué negarlo, era divertido ver la manera en que el rubio hacía tales caras que consideraba la ocasión una auténtica tortura. Cuando Draco le dedicó un gesto feroz torciendo los labios en respuesta supo que iba a pagarlo caro en cuanto se hallaran solos, y esto sólo le provocó una carcajada interna. No le iba a gustar, de seguro, y quizá el castigo implicara su propia mano masturbándose, luego de tres horas de aguantarse las ganas, pero qué diablos, se dijo, bien lo valía el espectáculo.

Sirius pensaba apenas en las diferencias entre Remus y Draco, a pesar de que éstas eran tan notorias que se remarcaban por sí mismas, y cuando se percataba de eso, descubría, casi sorprendido, que no se extrañaba. Aún consciente de que en su adolescencia creyó que sólo necesitaba de James, Peter y Remus para estarse satisfecho, ahora se veía con dos menos amigos y uno demasiado ocupado con su hijo, Teddy, junto a Draco y eso, determinó, era suficiente. Porque estaba satisfecho, realmente que sí, y sólo por el rubio que le prometía noches extremadamente frustradas con los ojos.

Draco no era Remus, eso estaba claro. Y no podría importarle menos.

_Nota final: Este fic no cambiará el mundo, no cambiará el que haya poca gente interesada en explotar la pareja, pero sirvió como mi forma de desahogarme. _


End file.
